RWBY: Enter the Dragon
by Asura94
Summary: In a world were humans and Faunus were thought to be the only race of Remnant, only to find a third race, the Zoan race. Follow Ryu Kurosaki a young human/dragon zoan hybrid who follows in his parents footsteps to become the greatest warrior and to help repopulate the dragons. OC/harem.


**Note: I don't own anything in this story I only own the OCs, also there will be a few gender swaps here in there for some characters and OOC characters as well. This will probably be the first crossover between RWBY and Bloody Roar in FanFiction. I'm surprised that no one ever thought of doing one, well I plan to change all that.**

 **Chapter 1.**

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite found of recounting_ _the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnant, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Mankind, as well as Faunus kind, born from dust were both strong, wise and resourceful. However while there are two races, there existed a third race. A race of humanoids known as "Zoanthropes"._ _While the Faunus may have the appearance of humans with animalistic features, the Zoanthropes or simply Zoans are more than human or Faunus, what makes them different from both races, is that they have the ability to take on a humanoid form of an animal, in sort a were-beast._

 _While the Zoans were stronger and faster than humans and Faunus, all three races were born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man, Faunus and Zoans and all of their creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning their brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite the change, and in time, their passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _Led by one of the most powerful tribe of the Zoans, the mighty Dragon Zoans, lead an alliance of humans, Faunus and Zoanthropes with nature's wrath in hand, they lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. However as the years pass tension between the humans, the Faunus and the Zoans had begun to grow._

 _The humans began fearing the Faunus and Zoans for being different and not completely human, the Faunus began to hate the humans for their mistreatment and discrimination towards them and the Zoans began to despise the Faunus for they viewed them as lowly inferior beings, which they believe the Faunus are the bridge between them and humans who can't even turn into a full Zoanthrope._

 _Before any blood was spilt the mighty Dragon tribe began to create ways to bring peace between all three races, so they can all live peacefully. However in time the numbers of the proud Dragon Zoans was beginning to dwindle for some reasons, no one could answer. As such a war between the three races had ignited, and thus a new war has been waged, a war between not just the humans Faunus and Zoans, but also the four kingdoms._

 _After a long conflict the Great War had finally came to an end, what was left of the Dragons had created a decree that each race shall be given a kindom of their own, and that each race must live together in order to preserve what was left of the peace they strived for. And with this the humans, Faunus and the res of the Zoan tribes came to honor the Dragons and their laws, but after so many lives lost many of the Zoan tribes and the Dragons are threatened with extinction unless they find a way to recover their numbers, more and more of the Zoanthropes will soon fade into nothing._

 _However where there is life, there is also hope. For a young man who is the first child to be born, between the union of a human and a Dragon Zoan, shall bring peace and salvation to not just the humans, Faunus and Zoans, but to all of Remnant and bring light out of darkness._ "

* * *

In an unknown location somewhere in a forest, all was quiet except for the sounds of a melodious music of that of a flute. Walking through the was a clocked figure holding a small black and gold flute which has a curved blade at the end. The stranger continued playing the flute as it echoed through the trees and the air. The tone of the flute was mysterious, soothing and peaceful. And yet it held a melancholic and sad tone. Many of the forest animals ranging from deer, to birds, to rabbits, foxes and all others stopped and listen to this strangers music as he continued on his way.

The gentle breeze of the wind flowed and the leaves fell from their branches, the clock flowed with the wind but the face remained hidden. Soon the stranger found an opening to the forest and there before him was a large field and across the field was the path he needed to take. As the stranger continued on he was about hallway on the field when he stopped and ceased playing his flute. He felt that something was amiss, then suddenly with quick reflexes he moved from his spot as five shadows burst from the ground and almost pounced on him. Landing on his feet he turned to glare at his attackers which happen to be the scum of all that live.

The Grimm.

The Grimm before him were in fact Beowolves, the werewolf like creatures of darkness each ranging from younglings who were all pitch black save for their red eyes, to the adult Grimm who bore boney white masks and spikes to the alpha Beowolves the oldest members of their kind.

The five Beowolves who attacked him were soon joined by the rest of their pack surrounding the man bearing their teeth and claws snarling at him intended on feasting on his flesh. Normally any man with a brain would turn and run, but this man merely stood his ground glaring at them under his hood. One of the pups charged first with its claw raised up. As it came close the man slaps the pups paw away and gave a swift upper cut and a left-right combo and several jabs and delivered and powerful right kick to the head with enough force to snap its neck.

This made the rest of the Beowolves howl and charge at the human. The man dashed forward and kicks the first Beowolf that came to close, grabbing it by the arm he swung it over his shoulder on the ground and threw it at one of it's pack mate. Jumping high in the air he gave a left flying kick at another Beowolf crashing it into the ground and crushing its skull. One of the Beowof pups tried to pounce him from behind only for the man to give a swift elbow blow to the face and swung around to and a left hook sending the pup flying backwards. The man ran for one of the adults, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in the Beowolf's eyes. Caught off guard the Beowolf tried to wipe its eyes when the man leaps at the beast, grabbing its neck and quickly maneuvers around forcing the creature on the dirt and with a strong twist broke its neck.

One of the Beowolves got lucky and tackled the man forcing each other to roll. However the man easily kicks the beast of and lands on his feet, not long after delivering a whirlwind kick and devastating uppercut. Kicking the Beowolf away the man grabs his clock and removes it revealing a young man 18 years of age, with short spikey hair, eyes that are the purest gold color, slightly tan skin tone and a lean muscular build. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, red trimmed, gold waistcloth, left open exposing a black shirt with the picture of an eastern dragon in gold coloring, his pants are a pair of black jeans held by a dark brown belt with a silver belt buckle and finally black combat boots.

The young man glared golden daggers at the Beowolves who stood back from him, feeling unnerved about their prey. The young warrior reached over his back and grabbed twin fearsome looking blades that were to short to be called swords, and to big to be called knives. These blades were massive with hook like teeth and the tip slightly curved upward, the hilt of the blades were gold and in the form of a dragons head with the blade coming out of their roaring mouths. The eyes were blood red gems that seemed to glow giving off a killer aura and the handle were in black leather with a large spike at the bottom. As he drew his blades chains suddenly appeared from them and wrapped themselves around the warrior's forearms.

With his chained weapons in hand the warrior charged for the Beowolves who charged young man made the first move by swinging his blades, the weapons stretched thanks to the chains that bind them with their owner reached for the first Beowolf and decapitated it and slit another Beowolf's neck. Jumping in the air the young man brought his chained blades back and started spinning them around like giant saw blades. As he landed on the ground many of the Grimm that were unfortunate enough to be in his path were sliced into pieces, the young man hacked and slashed each Beowolf that tried to get near him but couldn't on account of the range of his blades. Arching his right arm he threw his weapon at a Beowolf, impaling its chest and with a strong tug he reeled the creature in and with his strength swung the chain around with the Beowolf still on it, using the Beowolf like a mace he smashed it against its own kind that got to close.

Then he raises his weapon high with the Beowolf and slams it hard into the dirt killing the creature on impact. Pulling his weapon back he looked around himself as he saw what remained of the Beowolf pack surrounding him. Having enough with them his blades glowed bright gold and then he started spinning himself around until he was engulfed in a tornado. It was enough to suck the Beowolves in as they flew helplessly in the raging wind the twin chain blades flew along with the tornado and started cutting away at the Grimm till there's nothing left but dissolving limbs. With the pack dead he stopped spinning thus canceling the tornado.

The young man then turns his attention to the leader of the pack; the Alpha Beowolf. A bigger version of its smaller kin it is said that the oldest Grimm have more experiences than their smaller relatives and actually are more cautious than charging in wildly. The warrior and the Alpha Beowolf glared at each other, having a stare down trying to see which of them would make the first move. The young man made the first move and charges. The Alpha tenses ready to fight this young gold eyed huntsman. The young man jumps in the air and swings his chain blades at the beast who managed to leap out of the way as the blades struck the ground. The Alpha grabbed the chains and pulled the hunter towards it, the young huntsman anticipated this and allowed himself to be pulled. And when he got close he delivered a hail storm of kicks and used a powerful axe kick forcing the Alpha face first in the dirt. Landing the huntsman pulled with all his might on the chains heaving the Beowolf over his shoulder,

A cloud of dirt and dust flew everywhere when the Alpha crashed, with a strong tug he pulls the chains with the Alpha and launches a straight right in the beasts masked face cracking it in the process. The Alpha shook its head of cobwebs and let out a loud howl in the air before charging. The young huntsman threw his chained weapons at the Alpha wrapping themselves around its neck, the young huntsman leaps and lands on its back. The Alpha tries shaking him off and started rolling on the ground to get the human off it. But try as it might the huntsman wasn't going anywhere.

The huntsman started pulling on the chains constricting the Alpha's neck, as the creature started gasping it started bucking around desperately to rid itself of the huntsman before he chocked it. But the more it struggled, the more he pulled. Then with one mighty tug the huntsman was rewarded with a sickening snap from the Alpha's neck. The Alpha Beowolf went limp and fell on the ground. The chains loosened themselves and were pulled back by their owner. With the enemy dead the chains on his forearms removed themselves and back into the weapons. Placing his blades on his back the huntsman went back to retrieve his cloak and wrapped around himself.

Bringing out his dagger flute the young man began to play his flute and went on his way to the other side of the field.

After an hour of walking through the forest he found an opening which let to a cliff. And looking over the cliff was the ocean, the vast, beautiful ocean. The sound of the waves and the flute made the atmosphere seem pleasant to those who would enjoy the music. However it was not at all pleasant. Before the young man was a gravestone in the shape of a white cross, and below the cross was a small mound underneath the cross with a picture of a lovely and beautiful woman with vibrant white skin like snow, long flowing silver hair reaching her back, her eyes were the purest blue color anyone ever saw. Not a single imperfection was on her smooth silk like face. Her outfit was a mix of a shrine maiden's robes and a samurai's armor in blue and silver. And in her hand was a naginata. The pole was onyx black with pictures of eastern dragons circling around the pole. The hilt looked like sapphire and the blade was made out of a pure white crystal in the form of a curved blade and under the woman's arm was a blue and silver samurai helmet with a head of a dragon made of silver at the front of the helmet.

And underneath the picture was writing. It read: " **Even in the darkest of night, a shining star shall light a path through the darkness. May your light shine brightly over all of Remnant. Long live Tiamat Kurosaki. Long live the dragon queen.** "

The young man finally stops in front of the gravestone he continued to play the flute for a little bit. And as he played tears started forming from his eyes and fell from his face, this was a song to someone who passed away. A song of remembrance to honor the one in the grave. Soon the song was coming to an end and with a few more mournful tones the young man stopped playing and let out a much needed breath. Wiping the tears from his eyes he walked over to the gravestone and kneels before it, bowing his head and clapping his hands together as a sign of respect for the one who had fallen.

Raising his head the young man spoke. " Hello, mother. It's me again, Ryu." The young mans voice was deep yet young as well. " As you know I've been doing well during my training, I've been getting stronger everyday and my skills are sharper than before." The young man, Ryu talked with the grave of the woman who is in fact his mother. " Of course you can thank dad for all the training I got, even though he's an idiot at time. Heh, Baka tou-san." He chuckled lightly before frowning,

The gentle breeze of the wind flowing through the trees and the sounds of the ocean crashing against the cliff, was all he could hear. " Anyway, the reason why I came here again, is because dad was able to talk to the headmaster of Beacon; the same school you and dad went to when you were young." Ryu lightly smiled as a tear was threatening to fall. " This may be the last time I get to talk to you. But at least I'm heading for the school you went to, and I swear I will do you proud." His lip trembled slightly and the tear fell from his eye.

" I promise when I can, I will visit you again." Ryu leaned forward and placed his forehead against the gravestone. " Until then, wait for me a little longer, mother." Placing a kiss on the stone he got back on his feet and turn to entrance he came through, but not before giving the grave of his mother one last loving smile. " Shenron keep you, mother." With that he started his journey back to his home where his father is at waiting for his return.

* * *

It was evening by the time Ryu made it back home. The house was a large dojo themed building with a stone pathway leading to the house. the roof was a dark blue with a statue of a eastern dragon holding an sapphire gem in its mouth, the walls were wood with windows in various locations. Surrounding the house were a few cherry blossom trees. a koi fish pond and an outdoor training ground.

Letting out a sigh Ryu walked towards the house, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. " I'm home." He called out when...

" YOU'RE LATE MY SON!"

Ryu was able to duck from his assailant and kicked him outside of the house. The would-be attacker crashed face first on the ground and fell on his back. The man was about 30 years of age he had a light skin tone, dirty blonde hair with the front of his hair spiked up. His eyes a bright green color, his clothing was a blue shirt with a picture of a tiger pouncing, black jeans and geta sandals. The man moaned in pain as his eyes were in spirals lying next to an imprint of his face in the dirt.

Ryu sighed in annoyance and glared at the man who attacked him. " Dammit all dad, was that really necessary?" The man who attacked Ryu was his own father, Koga Kurosaki. Koga leaps on his feet and shacked his head to rid himself of any dirt. " I was trying to make sure you stayed on your toes my son, after all you can't let your guard down for one second." Koga said to his son in a rather childish way. Which made Ryu shake his head.

" Anyway you should've been back here before the sun started setting. You would've easily made back here in time, what happened?" He asked his son who crossed his arms with a scowl.

" What do you think? Grimm of course, I already faced a pack of Beowolves the first time I went to the cliff. Then I got attacked by Ursa and Boarbatusks." He explained to his father.

Koga narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Grimm. " So you went to give your mother one last visit?" Ryu nodded and a somber expression was seen. Sighing Koga walked up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I know Ryu, I miss her to. But at least she's in a better place and knowing full well that you wish to follow in her footsteps and mine." Ryu let a small smile form on his lips and nodded. " Come on let's head inside after all, you have an academy to go to. I already called the headmaster to meet you in Vale." Both father and son then went inside, had dinner, finished with packing the essential thing Ry needs and then went of to bed for tomorrow.

* * *

Inside Ryu's dream he saw that he was in some kind of pink void, which was odd to say the least. Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting out to him. Looking up he saw that it was his father falling feet first for a double kick.

" GOOOOOD MORNING RYUJIN!"

As Koga drew close in the Kurosaki household a loud crash was heard and a cry of pain. Koga found himself on his son's bedroom floor with his hand wrapped around his face pinning him on the floor. Ryu only grinned in triumph at another victory of blocking his fathers inept sneak attacks. In Koga's case it was his way of helping his son perfect his reflexes and sharpen his reaction time, so even if he's asleep he'll always be ready for an attack. " Hmph! Nice try old man, you'll have to do a lot better if you wanna catch me off guard."

" You are getting good! It looks like there's nothing left for me to teach you, my son." Koga groaned feeling the crushing grip of his sons vice like hand. Feeling that his dad had enough Ryu let go of his father's face which had left a handprint on his face. " Well aside of me waking you up with my morning kick, I just got breakfast made downstairs, go wash up and grab some chow. And after that gather your things, you'll be leaving soon." He informed his son after taking his leave. After washing up Ryu went down to eat his breakfast with his dad, and after eating he went to one of the rooms in his house to get the last thing he needed; his weapons.

Moving the sliding door there before him was a large statue of an eastern dragon coiled around a large burning pit. And below the statue was a wooden stand that held the twin chained blades he used yesterday. Walking across the room Ryu got on his knees and bowed before the statue as if to show respect and to gain its blessing. After bowing Ryu grabbed both blades and placed them on his back. He made his way to the door only to see his father with a serious expression. " Ryu, once you reach Beacon, make sure that you keep who you are and who you're related to a secret, until you found yourself a team. And also keep your 'special form' a secret until you feel the need to use it. Understand?" Ryu nodded which earned him a smile from his father.

" Good. Now go out there, and show them what you're made of." He grinned which made his son smile and nod.

Ryu went out the door and made his way through the forest that leads to the nearest town. After watching his son depart Koga let out a sigh and looked at the sky. " Lord Shenron, watch over my son on his quest to become a warrior. Tiamat my love, lend our son your strength and guide him on the right path." Koga then went back inside his home to spend his time alone waiting for his sons safe return.

It was already night by the time Ryu had been taken to the city of Vale by bus. The young golden eyed warrior was walking through the empty streets seeing a few people who were either coming home from work, or from parties, meetings or bars. Right now Ryu was looking for a hotel to stay the night until the headmaster finds him. He found a store hat seemed to be open at this time of night, the store is called " From Dust Till Dawn". A typical store that sells dust, byproduct of the Schnee Dust Company. Many weapons in Remnant needed dust in order to power them and to use element based attacks. But not Ryu. His weapons were made of a special metal and other alloys. He was about to continue his way until.

*CRASH*

The front window explodes into glass shards as two figures leaped out. One was an average adult male in a black suit, red tie and glasses. The other was a young girl around 15 years of age which he had to guess was the one who kicked the man out the window. The young girl is dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red hooded cloak. Her hair was shoulder length and black with tints of red to it. He saw something in her grasp which suddenly turned into a large scythe, a most unusual weapon to have since many consider the scythe to be a dangerous and difficult weapon to use. He saw her being surrounded by more men who wore the same outfit the one she kicked has, then he saw her fighting the thugs with surprisingly speed and agility/ Using the scythe with remarkable skills and move, and hearing the sound of a gunshot actually came from the scythe. From what he figured the weapon was a hybrid of a scythe and a rifle, not surprising really since most if not all weapons, can transform into other weapons.

After finishing the thugs he then saw the one who he can assume was the leader and let out a growl after getting a good look of that man's face. " Roman Torchwick!"

Roman Torchwick was known through out the criminal underworld in Remnant. He wore a white coat, bowl hat, a cane in his hand and cigar in his mouth. He was known to be one of Remnants most wanted criminal of all time and not many police have been able to capture him, and it looked like this girl's gonna need some help against him.

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

After taking down the last of these black suited jerks who dared interrupted me from read the latest weapons magazine, and of course robbing a poor old man of his dust, I turned to the one who was leading them. Roman Torchwick himself, I heard about him from the news channel how he's managed to escape capture by the police for years. Well it looks like I'll be the one who catches him.

Looking down at his defeated men he shook his head in annoyance. " You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said sarcastically. What a total jerk that's what he is! Looking at me he takes the cigar from his mouth, drops it while crushing it under his cane and said. " Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He pauses, lifting his cane and pointing it at me until a crosshair popped out from the end which revealed to be a cane-gun. " I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Then he fired his cane at me, I would've used my scythe; Crescent Rose to get out of the way when suddenly a figure appeared before me and took the hit.

Smoke surrounded me and the one who saved me as I coughed the smoke out and waved it from my face I then saw my savior more clearly. It was a guy around 18 years old, with short black spikey hair and a head taller than my sister Yang. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, red trimmed, gold waistcloth, left open exposing a black shirt with the picture of an eastern dragon in gold coloring, his pants are a pair of black jeans held by a dark brown belt with a silver belt buckle and finally black combat boots. On his back were these twin fearsome looking blades that were to short to be called swords, and to big to be called knives. These blades were massive with hook like teeth and the tip slightly curved upward, the hilt of the blades were gold and in the form of a dragons head with the blade coming out of their roaring mouths. The eyes were blood red gems that seemed to glow giving off a killer aura and the handle were in black leather with a large spike at the bottom.

As a weapons lover I was practically drooling at these blades, I've seen just about every weapon in my life and I have never seen such weapons like these blade. They were absolutely beautiful!

The guy then turned to face me which made me gasp slightly. The boy's face looked mature and yet young with no ounce of imperfections or baby fat, his skin was lightly tanned and what really caught my attention were his eyes. Oh, sweet Oum his eyes were the purest gold color I have ever seen! His golden eyes seemed to pierce through my silver eyes as if looking into my soul, suddenly I felt a blush creeping up as heart was starting to race. " You ok?" He asked me in this deep yet light voice which almost made my heart skip a beat. Wordlessly I nodded dumbly which made him smile. Then he looked over to another building which made me follow and we both saw Roman somehow got by us and was making a quick getaway. The black haired, golden eyed boy looks over at the store own. " You ok if we go after him?"

" Uh huh." The owner nodded.

He then turned back at me and asked. " You feel like catching a wanted criminal?" This took me by surprise, normally I like to handle things on my own with Yang helping me a few times. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask for his help so I nodded. The guy then flashed me a grin which almost made me freeze on my spot. " Try to keep up." Then he suddenly bolted for the building Roman went to before I could react. " Huh? Hey, wait for me!" I followed behind him and used my scythe to jump onto the building. Whoever this guy is, I hope he can at least tell me about his weapon when this is over.

 **End P.O.V.**

* * *

Jumping over the fire escape Roman raced across the roof leaving behind the girl in the red hood. Unaware that she wasn't alone. Ryu easily jumped over the edge of the building with the silver eyed girl behind him. using her scythe to give her a boost upward. " Hey!" The girl called out with Ryu by her side. Roman slowly came to halt on the other side of the roof with his back turned to them.

" Persistent..."

Suddenly an airship appeared before them hovering over Roman. A bright light was shining from the airship and onto Ryu and the girl forcing them to block the light, the side of the ship opened allowing Roman to climb in. He turned to face the girl only to see her with Ryu beside her. Shaking of his surprise he said over the roaring engines. " I don't know who your friend is Red, but this is the end of the line, for both of you!" He then tossed a red dust crystal which rolled in between Ryu and the girl. Knowing what the crystal is, Ryu wrapped the girl in his arms to shield her as Roman fired his gun-cane. However another figure appeared and blocked the explosion.

Roman laughed loudly, thinking he got the girl and her associate. Only to see something within the smoke. Ryu and the girl opened their eyes to see that they're alive, and saw the one who saved them. There before them using a glyph of protection, was a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears a thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her color. She wore a whit long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower bpdy is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black stockings. She also wore black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. Yhe cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. And above the line of beads appears to be an emblem of a tiara from what he had to guess was her symbol.

In her hand was a riding crop which she used as a focus tool on the shield, which faded after the explosion died. The girl looked at the woman with admiration while Ryu only half smiled. The woman 'hmphed' and swings her riding crop and fired several streaks of purple bolts at the aircraft, Roman was thrown around the ship until he reached the cockpit. The pilot, a woman in red was struggling with the controls until she saw Roman entering the cockpit.

" We got a huntress!"

The woman got up and heads out letting Roman take control. Outside Ryu saw the woman glowing purple and fires another attack above the airship, which summoned a stork cloud over the ship. Thunder rumbled through the air as the woman swings her riding crop down and a hail of ice shards rained down on the vehicle. Roman was almost skewered by an ice shardhad he not ducked in time, the red-clad woman reached the back, her glass heels clicking on the steel floor. Then her arms and chest lit up like fire and throws a burst of energy at the woman. She would've blocked the attack had Ryu not stepped in and swings his blade by its chain around at a rapid pace like a fan, and takes the hit for her. The ball of fire splattered around Ryu and the woman, then the woman's eyes glowed and raises her hand up. Ryu and the woman looked down and saw the roof beneath them was glowing hot, quickly grabbing the woman Ryu jumped out of the way as the ground they stood on explodes in flames sending burning shards everywhere.

Letting the woman go Ryu saw her using her riding crop to gather the shards and combined them to form an arrow, and fires it at the airship. The woman in the ship shoots out several fire balls, destroying the shards only for them to reform and collided with the side of the ship. The wreckage separates and then reforms into three smaller arrows which encircled the ship. The woman in the ship however summoned sveral glowing rings around her, which expands and destroyed the shards.

The silver eyed girl reverts her scythe into a rifle and started firing at the ship, the woman however easily blocked each shot that was fired at her. Then she saw a chained blade coming at her and ducked in time as the blade impaled itself at the wall behind her. She saw Ryu coming at her with his other blade in hand. Leaping out of the way Ryu lands inside the ship and yanks his blade free and charges at the woman. The woman dodges and evades Ryu blades and throws in some kicks and punches all of which were easily block. Ryu placed his weapons on his back and started throwing his own punches, the woman throws her own as the two got into an intense close quarter combat. During this fight the woman managed to get a closer look at his face and slightly gasped and eyes widening with recognition. Ryu puzzled by her sudden pause kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing into the wall. The woman glared burning daggers and fires a ball of energy at Ryu sending him flying out of the ship and landing in between the silver eyed girl and blonde haired woman. Ryu got back on his feet only to see several glowing spots beneath him and the girls.

The woman used her riding crop to send him and the girl away while leaping out of danger as the ground explodes. Getting back on his feet once more, Ryu looked up and saw the door closing and the airship leaving. Ryu let out a growl of annoyance, for letting someone like Roman Torchwick escape. " You're a huntress?" He heard the silver eyed girl asking the blonde huntress who turned her narrowed green eyes at her. From what he saw, the young girl had the look of a fan girl meeting her idol. " Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

Suddenly Ryu found himself inside an interrogation room, with the black haired girl who now had a shameful expression as the blonde huntress started chewing her out. " I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman lectured her as Ryu watched the huntress walked around the young girl.

" They started it!" The silver eyed girl tries to argue with the woman.

" If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back," The huntress stops in front of the table while the young girl seemed to smile with some pride, the huntress however only glared. " And a slap on the wrist!" She then slaps her riding crop on the girl's hand, causing her to recoil and yelp rather cutely. Ryu chuckled at the scene which brought the attention of the huntress' piercing green eyes. " You really should go easy on her, Mrs. Goodwitch. After all I was the one who went after the man, and I did told her to keep up. If you wanna blame someone, you blame me."

" Which is the one reason why you're here, young man!" The woman, Glynda Goodwith a professor of Beacon Academy berates him. " You're actions were not only reckless and impulsive, but you could've gotten yourself and this young girl here killed!" Glynda then lets out a much needed breath and rubs her eyes. " While I am thankful that you saved her life, and mine back there. Please, do remember to pick your fight more carefully next time."

Ryu nods. " If you say so, Mrs. Goodwitch." Then he looks over to the silver eyed girl and winks, causing her to blush and waved shyly. " But...There's someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda told them before moving out of the way to reveal a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features and has black eyebrows. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit is an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Ryu immediately knew who this man is, Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy. His father told him many stories about Ozpin, and the fact that he would meet with him once he got into Vale, never would've imagine meeting him under these circumstances. In his left hand was a white coffee mug and in his right was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Ozpin made his way into the room stopping in front of the table. " Ruby Rose..." He began before leaning in front of the girl's face to get a closer look. " You... have silver eyes."

' **So, that's her name, hmm?** ' Ryu arced a brow while rubbing his chin.

Ruyb, unsure on how to answer she slowly backs away from the headmaster and stutters. " Uh, um..."

Fortunately Ozpin backed away from her. " So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked her while Glynda brought her scroll, showing a recording of Ruby's fight with Roman's thugs. Which Ryu was impressed by the display. " S-Signal Academy." Ruby stutters.

" They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Opzin asked.

" Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered still feeling uneasy.

Noticing her discomfort Ozpin nods. " I see." Then he places the plate of cookies before the girl. Ryu only smiled as he watched Ruby suddenly stuffing her face, then he heard Ozpin talking to her about one person aside from her, who can use a scythe. A "dusty old crow" from what he heard, then he heard Ruby saying that it was her uncle Qrow who took her in, taught her everything he knew. He then chuckled at Ruby cute imitations of kung fu moves. He then heard Ozpin asking her why she's in a school that trained warriors. Ruby told him that she wanted to be a huntress, always wanted to be able to help lives as best she can and always wanted to be a hero. While he did find her dedication to helping live admirable, what she doesn't know is that the world is far crueler than she realizes. He can only pray to Shenron that she'll be ready for face the horrors of the world.

Eventually Ozpin decided to let her into his school, moving her two years ahead much to her joy and excitement.

" Now if you'll excuse us, Mrs. Rose, we need to have a few words with your... friend here. So if you please, step outside for a moment." He told her. Ruby gets up from her seat to head outside the room, leaving Ryu alone with the headmaster and professor of Beacon. " So, tell me Ryu. How's your time here in Vale?" Ozpin asked him. " If you mean going after Remnants most wanted man a 'funtime'? Then yeah, everything's all good."

Ozpin nodded. " Indeed, though while I am thankful for you saving both Mrs. Rose and Glynda, please do take her word and pick your fights more carefully in the nearby future."

" If you say so, professor."

Outside the interrogation room, Ruby was sitting down on a chair reading the magazine she got from the store she was in when Roman and his men came. She wasn't sure why both Ozpin and Glynda needed to speak to that boy, he;; she still doesn't even know who he is, or where he came from. Still she was thankful that he came to help when he did. Just the thought of seeing his golden eyes sent shivers down her spine, but not in an unpleasant way. He was so cool, so strong, so cute, so...handsome.

...Wait, what?

Did she think he was handsome?! Feeling a blush creeping up she shook her head in order to get those thoughts out. " Ugh, if Yang found out about me fantasizing about someone I met, she'll never let me live it down." Then she heard footsetps and saw Glynda coming out, followed by Ozpin and the boy who helped her against Torchwick. " Now that we've got everything settled, I suggest you two get acquainted with each other. You will arrive to the academy first thing in the morning. Good night you two." Ozpin told her and the boy before leaving with Glynda to head back to prepare for the students.

Silence filled the air as Ruby shyly looked at Ryu who only smiled causing her to look away. " So, your name's Ruby, right?" He asked. Ruby slowly nodded. " Yeah. Name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

" Well, a pleasure Ruby. Name's Ryujin just call me Ryu." He offered her a hand shake, which she hesitantly took before smiling. " Nice to meet you. Anyway thanks for helping me back there, you were really cool out there! I mean I never seen anyone with weapons like yours before. Can you tell what they are? What can they do?" She asked him excited that he might tell her about his weapons.

Ryu only grinned and waved his finger. " Sorry, but that's a secret." This caused Ruby to frown only for her head to be tilted up by Ryu holding her chin. " But, when we get to Beacon and through the initiation I'll tell you more about them." Ruby smiled and nodded intending to hold him to that promise. After bidding each other farewell Ruby went home while Ryu was able to find a hotel for him to spend the night for tomorrow. After rinsing off in the shower and brushing his teeth, Ryu had no shirt exposing his lean but build light tanned body and a few scars riddled his body, made his way to the bed before getting on his knees, praying for everything to go well for him and his future teammates. Once he finished praying he got under the covers of the bed and went to sleep awaiting for the start of his first year in Beacon Academy.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Finally I got the first chapter of Enter the Dragon done. I plan on doing more of this story as well as Attack on Kaiju, as soon as I'm done with getting a few more chapters of my other stories up. Also be on the look out for to upcoming RWBY Stories. " Quantum Huntsman." A RWBY/Power Rangers Time Force crossover and " RWBY: The Devil of Remnant." A RWBY/Devilman crossover. Until then, enjoy this first crossover between RWBY and Bloody Roar.**


End file.
